Ceramic capacitors in certain applications, such as DC (direct current) blocking, can be used in high speed interface, such as PCIe (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express), USB (Universal Serial Bus), SATA (Serial ATA), HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), DP (DisplayPort), and TBT. The exposed pads and pins of these ceramic capacitors can emit electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions. Further, there may be several hundreds of these capacitors in a device or system, contributing to significant EMI noise within an electronic device which houses the capacitors.